


Sweetest sins

by justmarcialima



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: AU, Alternative Lifestyles, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Butt Plugs, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Misuse of Crucifix, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Priest Kink, Priest!Zach, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Slow Burn, Spanking, Unsafe Sex, bottom pine, top zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher Pine used to be a rather good boy before Father Zachary arrived in his church. Now everything he could think about was his lust for the handsome priest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I had this idea mainly because of my priest!kink and also because of my friends of Team Bottom Pine. So this fanfic is dedicated to them. Thank you for not calling me crazy and sharing my weird kinks and giving my amazing headcanons.

Christopher Whitelaw Pine always thought himself as a good person. He was a loyal friend, a thoughtful son and a great counselor on the high school of the neighborhood. He was hard working and a good Christian. He went to church every Sunday morning, sometimes alone, sometimes with his parents and he loved the congregation. The blond was a former altar boy after all, and even after he came out as gay everybody was really supportive of him. He never was truly terrified of coming out. He knew his parents would love him anyway and he didn’t care about what anyone else would think, but he was glad how everything turned out.   
Currently, he was getting ready for Sunday mass. The community was devastated. Father Bartholomew had passed away from lung cancer a few months ago and they were struggling to find a new priest. Everybody was really sad, Christopher himself cried himself to sleep when he found out the priest was gone. He was eighty nine years old and saw mostly everybody grow up. Shaking his head, 

Christopher stopped thinking about the gleeful former priest and smoothed down his grey cardigan. A few weeks ago they had found a new priest and today was his first debut. The only thing Chris knew about the priest was his name, Zachary. He was sure with that name he would be a balding and chubby old man. Christopher never was that wrong on his life.   
He met with his parents at the front of the church. They no longer lived together so Sunday mass was a great way to catch up with whatever was going on their life. 

\- Hi son. - His mother hugged him tightly, like she didn’t saw him for years.   
\- Hey mom. – He smiled and rolled his eyes behind her back to his father, whom chuckled.   
\- Don’t roll your eyes at me! – She slapped the side of his head.   
\- Ouch! – He rubbed the sore spot. – How the fuck did you knew?   
\- Language. - She huffed. – You came out of me hence I know you all too well Mr. Sassypants.   
His father only shook his head at his family banter.   
\- Are you excited to meet the new priest, Chris? – He asked.   
\- I guess. – He shrugged. – I miss Father Bartholomew.   
\- We all do, son. – His father hugged him sideways. – But you need to move on.   
\- I know, it’s just hard to see another priest up there at the altar, where I spent so much time there with Father Bartholomew. – He said, walking along his folks inside the church. 

His parents nodded at the people they knew, which probably was everybody, and decided to sit at the front row. Making his way there Chris saw his friend Zoe and her baby twins. He decided to say hello 

\- Hey, I’ll just go there and say hello to Z ok? – He told his parents.   
\- Okay, but hurry up. The mass is about to begin. – His mother said and he assented scurrying off to see his friend.   
\- Hey Zoe. – He smiled, hugging her and pinching the chubby cheeks of the twins.   
\- Hey, Chris. – She smiled at him. – How are you doing?  
\- I’m ok. – He said, shrugging. – The husband not with you? – He asked. His dark skinned friend huffed.   
\- He’s home, probably snoring at the couch. – She was glaring but the effect was lost by the smile on her face. – I need to give it to him, though. He spent the whole night up with the twins so I could sleep.   
\- Sounds like a keeper to me. – He winked and they laughed.   
Suddenly all the church got up and the new priest entered the altar. Christopher thought his jaw was at his feet.   
\- Oh fuck me. – He whispered huskily and his pink tongue darted to lick his bottom lip. The priest was ironically the most sinful man Chris had ever met. He had black slicked back hair and powerful eyebrows that framed beautiful brown eyes. Father Zachary seemed lean and muscular even below the white cassock he was wearing. His hands were big and Chris instantly imagined it all over his body. Caressing, stroking and grabbing.   
\- Wow. – He heard Zoe gasp beside him and that shook him out of his stupor. – If I wasn’t married and a mother of twins, I would be all over that piece of ass. – She whispered at him. He gaped at her.   
\- Zoe! – He said in reprimand. – He’s a man of God. A priest!   
\- And? – She raised an eyebrow. – Don’t look so offended you were totally checking him out a few second ago. – He tried to say something but nothing came out. – I thought so. He’s hot, live with it.   
He only glared at her and scurried off to seat along with his parents.   
Father Zachary smiled to his new congregation and Chris almost sighed.   
\- Good Morning, church! – He said and everybody answered. His voice was steady and sultry, well at least to the squirming blond. – I’m Father Zachary and I’m glad to be here, even in such unfortunate events. Let me reassure you that I’ll continue all Father’s Bartholomew good work and I’ll try to be half the man of God he was. Now, let’s begin the mass shall we? –He smiled again and after that Chris wasn’t paying attention to the word of God anymore. 

He was too focused on Father Zachary’s speech patterns, his hands moving, and the passion about which he spoke of God’s word. Christopher wasn’t a saint; everybody who knew him intimately knew that. But he never thought he would be lusting after a priest. His christian heart told him this was incredibly wrong but his cock said it was so very right. All he could think about was running his hands through that glorious hair while the priest fucked his little pink hole nice and hard. Chris was having a hard time in trying to conceal his erection and by the time the mass was over he was dying to suck Father Zachary’s cock and make him cum.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Wow. – His mother said, after the mass was over and Father Zachary started to talk to his congregates. – Father Zachary was so good. Didn’t you think it was inspiring, Chris? 

\- Oh yes, mother. – He smiled devilishly. – It was very inspiring. He is good, indeed. 

\- I’m so glad you liked him, Christopher. – She smiled, unaware that her son was having such impure thoughts. – Let’s congratulate him. – She grabbed his arm and dragged him across the church. 

\- Mom, let the priest alone. – He said, panicking a little. He had no idea how he would present himself face to face to the priest. He knew he was a smooth motherfucker when it came to flirting but he was treading strange waters here. How was the approach he would use on a priest? “Hey, Father great interpretation of God’s scriptures, do you mind if I kneel over here and suck you cock real quick? We can engage in butt gay sex later if you want.” No, he didn’t have a single clue how to do this. But his mother was having none of it. 

\- Don’t be silly. – His mother said and pushed him in front of the priest, whom raised an eyebrow in amusement. Christopher might have blushed if he wasn’t so mesmerized. Father Zachary looked even more handsome up close and ooh how much Chris wanted to be closer to him. – Father Zachary, I would like to present to you my son, Chris Pine. He was very close to Father Bartholomew.

There are moments in a men’s life that he never forgets. The first time he masturbates and climax, the first time he sees someone else naked, the first time he touches someone else private parts, the first time he has sex … This was one of those moments to Chris. Father Zachary looked at the blond man with much more lust than he was supposed to. All the hairs on Chris body stand to end and his cock twitched inside his trousers. That look would be used as material for his jerking off moments for weeks. It was like the priest was fucking him with only a glance and he felt his legs trembling.

\- Oh is that so? – He smiled and raised his hand to shake Chris’s. – It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chris. 

\- No Father, the pleasure is all mine. – Chris smirked and shook his hand. Electricity ran through his whole body at the contact. 

\- So you were really close to Father Bartholomew? – He asked, running a hand through his hair. 

\- Yes, I used to be an altar boy. 

\- Well that’s great. – He opened a devilish smile. – I hope we can be just as close. 

\- I hope we can be even closer, Father. – He smirked and Zachary bit his bottom lip. 

\- Oh we will. – He smiled. – Well infortunally I have to go now, but I hope to see you again, Christopher. – Father Zachary turned around and walked away giving Chris a good view from his behind. 

\- Likewise, Father. Like-fucking-wise.


	3. Chapter 3

After that infamous Sunday morning all that Christopher could think about was the priest. He had dreamt innumerous times through that week about running his mouth and licking every part of Father Zachary’s body, sucking his cock dry and swallowing his warm cum. He always woke up with a hard cock or dry cum all over his stomach. He couldn’t believe he was lusting after a man of God. That was so wrong and he was so going to Hell. But fuck, every time he thought about that mouth and that man, his cock instantly grew hard. He had to jerk off with one hand and finger himself open with his other and he would always cum moaning loudly and panting. Oh how much he desired that man. Spent of his morning activities he took a shower and got ready for work, but his mind was in dream Father Zachary’s moans. 

His time at work was always great, but today he was distracted. So distracted that he was stirring his cup of coffee for 40 minutes, staring into nothing, and the beverage was probably ice cold by now. Karl and Anton looked at each other with raised brows and then looked at Chris. He had a dreamy look on his face and was biting his lip slightly. Karl knew that look all too well since he had a brief affair with Chris a few years back. Anton saw Zoe entering the Teacher’s Common Room focused on her book about maternity. 

\- Hey Z! – He called. The woman raised her head and looked at the Russian Literature Teacher. – Come here please.   
She walked up to them and sat beside Karl, steeling a fry from his plate. Urban huffed and pulled his plate closer to him. 

\- Do you know what happened to Chris? He seems off. – Anton asked worried. 

\- He seems horny. – Karl completed. – That’s the same face he always did when we were together. 

\- Hey Chris! – Zoe yelled and Chris jumped startled. – What got your panties in a twist? 

\- Wha-? – His voice was hoarse and he cleaned his throat before speaking again. – Nothing. – He sat in front of his coworkers and drank a gulp of his coffee wincing right after. – Oh my God, this coffee is horrible. 

\- That’s because you’ve been stirring it for half an hour, moron. – Karl rolled his eyes. – What dude got the attention of that pretty cock of yours?  
Zoe and Anton made a disgusted sound at Karl’s words. 

\- Nobody here is innocent. I can say the word cock without being excumungated. – Chris widened his eyes and gasped with his own saliva at the word with a catholic connotation. – Ok, Chris spill it out. 

\- Oh! – Zoe interrupted Chris. – I know why. It’s Father Zachary that made you like this.   
Chris groaned, dropping his face in the table while his friends laughed at his expense. He knew introducing Zoe to his church would come to bite him in the ass. Unfortunately his ass wasn’t being bitten by Father Zachary. 

\- Oh wow Chris, I knew you were kinky but a priest? – Karl made fun of him. – That’s low for a choir boy like you. 

\- I was an altar boy, Karl, not choir. 

\- I don’t care. Now tell us, is he hot? – Karl nudged Chris shoulder for details. 

\- So fucking much. – Chris whined. His face was tomato red from sharing this but his lust was driving him crazy. 

\- Are you going to make a move? – Anton asked. The young teacher was also very red. 

\- No. I mean. I don’t know. That is so wrong in so many levels. – He rubbed his face. His beard was starting to grow, he needed to shave soon. 

\- Besides priests have a chastity vow. – Zoe chimed in. – Chris doesn’t even know if he’s gay. 

\- Oh he is. – Chris smiled and Zoe gaped. – You weren’t around when my mother dragged me to meet him. If he could he would have bend me over and fucked me right there from the look on his face. 

\- Damn boy! – Karl high fived Chris. 

\- Isn’t this weird? – Anton asked. – I mean, didn’t you two dated?

\- Yeah but we’re friends now. – Chris shrugged off. 

\- Besides our kinks didn’t match. We decided to end things – Karl said. – But what’s going to be your move, Pine?

\- I don’t know. I’ve got some damn bad intentions. – He smiled. – But I don’t know if I should risk it. I love that church. 

\- Chris, stop thinking with your heart and start thinking with your cock. – Karl said. – Do you want the priest? – Pine nodded. – Then be the little wanton whore that I know that you are. 

\- Thanks Karl. – He laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Karl could be a little out of character but I really needed someone wihout shame so might as well be him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys. But here it is.

After Karl’s tip, Chris came up with a plan that he liked to call “Operation: Fuck me” to seduce Father Zachary, without knowing that Father Zachary didn’t even need to be seduced, he was already ready. 

Friday night, Chris got home from a long week of working and thinking about Zach. He prepared a bath for him and relaxed on his bath tub filled with lavender bath bombs. His sore muscles finally could take a break and he could revise his plan, mentally. He only exited the bathtub when the water grew cold, the blonde wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror to shave himself. He loved his beard but Chris wanted a more innocent look for his plan. Christopher never usually went to mass on Saturday but he needed to speak with Father Zachary and Saturday was the usual day that the priest office was open. As much as Chris needed so bad to have the priest’s cock inside him, he wasn’t sure how he would make Father Zachary break his vows to do so. For that he needed more data than he had. First the blonde had to be sure that the father liked dudes. Sure, he was almost eating Chris up in the church the other day but he needed to be certain. Then he needed to find out when the Father would be more vulnerable and most importantly, alone. Christopher felt like a man in a mission, like a fucking spy or something. Laughing at himself he dropped his towel and walked to his room completely naked. 

Chris usually slept in pajamas or boxers but since he met Father Zachary he found out that was better to sleep in the nude, so he wouldn’t cream his pants and wake up all sticky in the middle of the night. Every night since Sunday he had a little ritual. He would come home, shower or take a bath and then jerk off to his fantasies, some days he would eat something after or before but jerking off was his priority. In the first two days his cock was raw and sensitive so he purchased lube and some other interesting things… Chris always was a little bit of a whore, he admitted to himself, so he had the right techniques to seduce Zachary. He just need to put them in practice. 

\- I really hope God can forgive me for this sin. – He sighed, lying on his bed. 

Finally being able to, he let his fantasies consume him like he did every night. Father Zachary on his knees for him sucking his cock. His lips spit shining around Chris’s shaft, bobbing his head up and down, his dark hair becoming messy. Those thoughts were more than enough to make Chris’s cock harden. But somehow he knew Father Zachary wouldn’t be submissive to him, and he was more than okay with HIM being on his knees for the priest. He imagined himself sucking the priests cock greedily, running his pink tongue on the tip of Zach’s cock… Bended over the altar with the priest pounding into his pink and tight hole making him beg for more. 

Chris had his cock in his grasp, stroking it vigorously with the help of the lube and his own juices. He was biting his lips to muffle his own moans, his face flushed with the exertion, outlining his freckles all over his collar bones. He was on the verge of coming, his puckered hole clenching and unclenching around nothing, his whole body writhing on the bed. Finally he came all over his hand and chest with a loud moan that the didn’t manage to hold back. 

\- Fuck. – He said breathlessly. Then he started to laugh. – If just my imagination makes me cum like that imagine if the priest actually fucked me. Oh God, I’m so going to hell. 

– He sat on his bed and grabbed the cloth he left on his night stand, cleaning himself. – Next time I gotta use the vibrator that I brought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris slept like a baby that night since he was exhausted but the wet dreams still came to haunt his sleep anyways. He woke up panting the next morning, his alarm going off like crazy and a painful erection throbbing against the sheets. The blonde groaned and rolled over to turn off his alarm, then he lifted his sheet and looked down at his standing cock. 

\- Seriously? I just gave you what you want. – He huffed. – It isn’t really your fault I guess. It’s mine. – He stretched and sat on his bed. 

– But you need to calm down. – He looked again at his cock. – I’m going to see him today and I can’t have an erection the minute I see Father Zachary. – Then he lifted his head and raised a brow. – Oh God, I’m really crazy if I’m talking to my own cock. Maybe I should go see a psychiatrist. – He said, getting up and entering his bathroom to take a shower. – I’m sure there’s some Freud theory that explains my fixation on a priest. – Chris rolled his eyes while he hopped into the shower. – And I’m talking alone now. That can’t be good. Shut up Chris! – He opened the shower and let the cold water hit him, hoping to placate his libido and his still hard cock. 

Chris dressed casually. Not to drawn too much attention but just enough to be sexy. A cotton black shirt that hugged his chest and biceps nicely, dark jeans and white converse all stars. He put on his black framed glasses, combed his hair and added some of his cologne. Looking himself in the mirror he deemed himself as fuckable but professional. Just the look he was going for. The counselor grabbed his car keys and was off his house to seize the day. 

 

When he got to the church the mass had already started. Father Zachary was only wearing his black outfit and white collar and Chris felt his cock twitch in his trousers. The blonde sat at the back and scanned the crowd. The church was half empty, only with a few old maids that went to church every fucking day. That didn’t stopped Zachary from giving a good sermon. He was glorious at it, Chris could tell even if he didn’t listened to a word he said. The black haired man spoke with such passion that Chris couldn’t help but imagine if he was passionate like that in bed. He was almost drooling when he caught a word in the Father’s sermon that made him perk up and pay attention for once in his life. 

\- God tempts us in so many ways. – He smiled. – It could be in a form of a little white lie that we think it can’t hurt, gossip about that neighbor that put on a few pounds in the last couple of months, illicit acts, gluttony… A blonde that you can’t seem to shake from your mind… - Chris heart quickened as he saw the priest smirk somewhere around his general way. The blonde looked around but closer to him were just Mrs. Davis, a sturdy looking middle aged brunette woman and Clark, a tall and lanky ginger flecked teenager, that was probably there dragged by his mother, said Mrs. Davis. – What you need to know is that not everything you should be doing. – Chris smiled dropped from his face. – But we’re human and we sin. And that’s why God send his only son to redeem us from those sins. We should just try and make his work easier. – The congregation laughed and he smiled. – Go in peace and may the Lord be with you. 

All of them answered with a “Thank God” and the mass was over. He waited sitting in his place until all the old rags went to talk with Father Zachary that was very cordial with all of them. He smiled and touched them delicately on their shoulders, towering above all of them. He was a bit taller than Chris, which was already a hard thing to achieve and made him feel like a school boy, with his pompous English and manners. Soon, the old women went away, nodding at the blonde in their way out and Father Zachary approached Chris. 

\- Christopher, it’s great to see you here again. – He smiled, his voice was a little husky and Chris found it sexy. But what wasn’t sexy with that man? 

\- I find it refreshing, Father. – He smiled, getting up from his seat receiving a once over look from Zach. – Great sermon. 

\- Thank you. – He smirked. 

\- I’m afraid I need to borrow some of your time, if you’re not busy? – He asked. 

\- Come. – He motioned to the man to follow him. – We can talk in my office where we can have more privacy. 

They walked side by side through the halls, in a comfortable silence and soon they were in Father Zachary’s office. It was almost like Father Bartholomew have left it. 

\- Oh wow. – Chris said. – I spent so many hours here as a young boy. There’s some nice nostalgia hitting me right now. 

Father Zachary laughed, sitting at his table. Chris sat in front of him. 

\- Were you a troublesome naughty little boy, Pine? – He teased. 

Chris smirked. 

\- I’m more naughty now Father. 

Father Zachary smirked and bit his bottom lip. 

\- Well, I guess it’s more fun to be naughty than a good boy anyways. – He shrugged. – But what did you wanted to talk to me? 

\- Oh yes. – He wetted his bottom hip and Zachary’s dark eyes followed the movement of his pink tongue. – I feel like I’m finally ready to help more here in the church. Several years that I’m just receiving, I feel like it’s time to finally give more to the parish. 

\- Oh that’s great, Christopher. – Father Zachary smiled. – What proposed that sudden change? 

“This crave that I have to need your cock buried inside me.” Chris only smiled, though those were his thoughts. 

\- I love being on my knees. – Father Zachary raised an eyebrow. – For God, I mean. 

\- Sure. – Zachary sounded a bit ironic. – I think you’re gonna be great on your knees. – He smirked. – For God, I mean. 

\- It’s… Rewarding, to say the least. 

\- So, do you think you would be up for a confession? Before we start working together. 

\- I’m totally up for it. – He bit his bottom lip. – I’m sure I have some sins to confess. 

\- Don’t we all? – Zachary smiled. – So how about tomorrow? After Sunday mass? 

\- Sure. 

\- We have to do it when everyone is gone thought. – He rubbed his stubble. – Can’t have prying eyes interrupting us. – A chill ran through Chris’s body. – We should protect your sins after all. Only for my ears to hear. 

\- I’ll wait anxiously for tomorrow then Father. – Chris got up and Zachary did the same. – To be cleansed for my sins, that is.

They shook hands looking into each other’s eyes and knowing that nobody sins would be cleansed on the other day, if anything they would sin more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's some time that I don't post so that's why this chapter is a little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chris spent the day preparing himself mentally for tomorrow and his confession. By night time he was an anxious mess. He thought about preparing his body but he was too shaky with adrenaline to do it now. The blonde decided to call someone to spend the night away with him, but whom? Zoe would be too caught up in her babies to go out with him and Anton was too young, he would probably want to go to a night club or something and Chris was too old for that shit. That left him with Karl, his racy ex and also best friend. He gave Urban a call that promptly said yes to Chris’s request to go to a bar. Chris hung up with a sigh and went to shower and change clothes to meet his incredibly promiscuous ex boyfriend. 

They met in a bar two blocks from Chris house. When he got there, Karl had already ordered beers for both of them and was in a booth facing the window. He was wearing a royal blue t-shirt, khakis and sneakers. Even casual Chris had to give it to him, Karl was a handsome man. 

\- Hey man. – Chris smiled at his friend, sitting across from him and grabbing his beer. – Thanks for doing this. 

\- No problem, buddy. – Karl smirked. – It’s not like you were asking me for a kidney, Chris. I’m happy to take you out of your priest misery. 

Chris groaned and dropped his head on the table. Karl gave throaty laugh that had people looking at the two of them. 

\- Is your case of blue balls that serious? – He asked taking a sip from his beer. 

\- It’s hard. – Chris sighed and drank a little of his own alcohol. 

\- I bet. – He wiggled his eyebrows. 

\- Don’t be a dick. – Chris rolled his eyes. 

\- I can’t help it, Pine. Being a dick is in my nature but at least I’m a nice dick. – He wiggled his eyebrows again. – Ok, I see your point. – He laughed weakly. – Did you try anything with him yet?

\- Just some innuendos. – He shrugged. – I have confession tomorrow and he said it’s gonna need to be private. 

\- Well, someone is totally going to be fucked tomorrow. – He whistled and drank a gulp of his beer. 

\- Do you think so? – He asked with hope in his eyes. 

\- Gosh, you’re really on your knees for this guy huh?

\- I am. – Chris ran a nervous hand through his hair. – He’s really hot and passionate. 

\- Did you prepare for tomorrow yet? 

\- No. I was too nervous to do it, hence me being here with you. 

\- Well, do you want a blowjob then? 

Chris frowned at his friend that had a blasé expression on his face. 

\- I don’t want a pity blowjob Karl! 

\- Then what the fuck are you doing here with me? – He shook his head. –You should be fucking yourself raw on a dildo or something. 

\- Oh shut up.

His friend only laughed at Chris’s pained expression. 

\- Chris, I know you’re not a prude like everyone thinks. 

\- Yes, but I’m not like you either. 

\- True. I’m unique. – His friend raised his beer in the air and drank the rest of it in one big gulp. 

\- I didn’t even knew I had a priest kink, Karl. 

\- Well, Chris. That’s how kinks work. You never know if you have them, until it happens. 

\- Do you have a weird kink? – He asked. 

His friend gave it some thought. 

\- Maybe pegging. – He shrugged. – But somehow I don’t think that’s weird for me. I mean, I am secure in my sexuality anyways. 

\- Yeah, yeah. Pansexual. – Chris rolled his eyes. – You’re like Jack Harkness. 

\- There should be a Captain in there. – He winked. – But yeah, although I think Jack is omnisexual. 

\- Whatever, I’m not in the mood to discuss Torchwood. 

\- Chris, go home before you do something stupid. – Karl glared at him. – Like getting drunk and end up in bed with me. You don’t want to forget your appointment with Priest Zach, right? – Chris nodded. – Go home. 

\- When you’re the voice of reason, I know something’s wrong. – He laughed when Karl throwed a paper napkin at him. 

\- Shut up. – Karl showed his tongue to Chris who was red faced with laughter. – Go home Cinderella, before you turn into a pumpkin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I am building up for the sexy times but it's just because I need more time to make it perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris did just that. He went home alone after two more beers and friendly banter from Karl. After going out he felt more calm and relaxed. Maybe it was the effect of the beers that he had or maybe Karl was a good friend. Either way he felt nice.   
Returning to his empty house, Chris disrobed of his clothes and laid down on his bed following Karl’s advice. 

\--  
The next day Chris woke up much earlier than he intended, it was still dark outside his windows when he entered his shower. He was a bit sore from the ministrations from last night but he was excited nonetheless. Even more because he had a little surprise planned. He ate his breakfast in his white bottomless jockstraps. Feeling the wood of the chair touching his naked bottom never felt so filthy. He felt insane and deranged and he never loved himself as much as he loved himself right now. Whitelaw dressed smartly, in dark jeans and a white cardigan above a green dress shirt, losing his glasses for the day. Coating his full lips in vanilla chapstick he winked at his reflection and left his house. 

\--  
He entered the church incredibly early but to his surprise there was already people wandering around. Father Zachary was wearing his black suit and white collar, preparing himself to put on his fatherly robes, today accompanied by a big wooden cross that hang on his neck. He winked when he saw Chris and the blonde flushed a little before smiling at the priest. Whitelaw sat down right at the front having clear vision of the altar. 

The mass started but Chris once again wasn’t paying attention; he was acting all in autopilot. His mind kept flashing filthy images and he couldn’t stop picturing how the taste of the priest’s cock was. Chris loved to suck cock, he thought his mouth was made for it and he was certainly a cockslut. With that in mind the mass was over and he stayed in his seat until the church cleared out. People asked him why he was still there and he only answered the truth “Today is confession day for me.” With that cute and innocent little smile that he managed to produce without knowing how. 

When they were finally alone Father Zachary approached Chris. He had taken off the robes but he still wore the wooden cross. 

\- Are you ready? – He asked with a smile. 

\- As ready as I’ll ever be. – He answered. 

Father Zachary only nodded and started walking to the confessionals that were a bit far from the main church, in an attached building. 

The confessional was tight. Chris was too tall to fit comfortably in the tiny space but that didn’t bothered him. He sat down in the seat and rubbed his palms in his jeans to clean the sweat that had appeared there. He was incredibly nervous. 

\- Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. – He huffed out. 

\- What troubles you, Chris? – Whitelaw noticed that the Father hadn’t said “my son” at the end of the phrase, instead using his own name. 

\- I’ve been sinning a lot in the past weeks, Father. – He said. – I’ve been lying and deceiving. Letting bad feelings cloud my judgment and my love for God. – Chris squirmed in his seat. 

\- That can happen to anyone, Chris. – The father whispered. 

\- There’s more Father. – His voice trembled and he inhaled deeply. – I’ve been having these thoughts. Sinful thoughts. 

\- Tell me more so I can absolve you. – Zach said, getting comfortable in his seat. 

\- These thoughts drive me mad and the worst is that I’m not even sorry about it. 

\- If you’re not sorry, I can’t absolve you, Chris. 

\- I know. – The blonde panted. – But those thoughts… They are- He stopped himself. 

\- Yes Chris? 

\- They’re lustful thoughts Father. 

Father Zachary inhaled deeply and squirmed in his seat. He couldn’t believe he was starting to get hard during a confession! Of course he found Chris gorgeous and really hot but his flirting was innocent as far he knew. I mean, he wanted to fuck the boy until his hole went raw but he couldn’t. He was a priest and in addition to sinning he would be breaking his vows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD MYSELF THAT I WAS ONLY GOING TO POST WHEN I FINISHED ALL THE SEX SCENES BUT I CAN'T HELP MYSELF


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally let begin the putaria! 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I took so long guys but my inspiration was drained away from me and I put it in other fandoms, but this fanfic isn't forgotten. I know everything I want to do with it but sometimes I lack the way to write it as I want it. I told myself I would only post when all the sex scenes were ready but I couldn't contain myself so I'm posting part of it right now. Please let me know if you guys still would read this fanfic. Thank you for your patiencee <3

\- Everybody has lustful thoughts once in a while, Chris. We’re humans driven by sins. 

\- Even you, Father? – The boy sounded innocent and in awe. Zach didn’t knew if it was an act or not but his cock was very interested. 

\- Even me. – He exhaled. – I’m human after all. 

\- Do you ever… - Chris stopped himself. 

\- Ever what Chris? – Zach asked patiently. 

\- Do you ever… Touch yourself? 

\- Chris, that’s very inappropriate. – Zach was blushing.

\- I’m sorry. 

\- No, that’s ok. – Zach exhaled. – I’m a man so… Take your own conclusions. – Zach inhaled and exhaled. – Let’s get back to your confession shall we?

Chris’ cock was very hard because now he was thinking about Zach jerking off in the shower, the droplets of water falling on his pale and hairy body. The cock flushed in his big hand, pinching a rosy nipple into a peak. Chris whimpered a little, squirming in his seat. 

\- Ye-yes. – He stuttered. 

\- How do you feel when you have these thoughts?

\- Aroused. – Chris said. – I get hard very fast whenever I think about it. 

\- So you take pleasure in those thoughts?

\- Yes. I’ve touched myself many times. 

\- Do you have any specifics in mind?

\- Yes Father. – Chris whispered. – Lately I’ve been thinking about one particular person and it’s making me drip with want. But I can’t have him.   
Zach inhaled deeply. His cock was straining against his cassock and he realized it was a very bad idea going commando that day. 

\- Why not? 

\- He’s not… Appropriate for me, so to speak. – Chris squirmed in his seat and licked his bottom lip. – Or I’m not appropriate for him. 

\- Why is that? – Zach leaned forwards on his seat.

\- Aren’t you going to tell me that desiring a man is horrible and I should be excommunicated, Father? – Chris asked in a sassy tone. 

\- No, Chris. I don’t think desiring a man should make you be excommunicated. 

\- What about desiring a priest, father? – He enunciated every single syllable of the phrase. – Because I do desire you, priest. I imagine myself kneeling at your feet with my pretty pink mouth wrapped around your thick cock, worshiping you like I would a god, praying for you to make me come. Lying awake at night thinking about how you would fuck me raw into the mattress with my bottom in the air and making me moan like a wanton whore dying to jizz all over the place. God! How I would like to have you cum inside me, Zach. Sinning would never be so pleasurable, I’m sure. 

At the end of Chris’ monologue he was panting and squirming in his seat, palming his half hard cock. He was both thrilled for finally saying it out loud and terrified of Zach’s judgment. 

Zach on the other hand was very embarrassed and horny. His cock was making a pretty tent on his cassock, pre cum leaking from the tip and making him stain his robes. 

\- What are you gonna do about that, preacher? – Chris unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down, trying to alleviate a little of the pressure. He gave a little whine when his hand brushed against his cock. - Fuck I’m so hard. I might have to touch myself here in the church, father. Cum all over, staining this confessionary with the product of my sins. – Chris pulled his underwear down and his hard cock sprang free, making the man throw his head back trying not to moan at the slightly breeze brushing the wet head of his member. As soon as his hand gave its first strokes on his shaft all caution and self-preservation was gone out the window making him moan long and loudly, thumping his head hard against the wood of the confessionary wall. 

Zach couldn’t resist any longer so he got out of his part of the confessionary and entered Chris space, banging the little door with force and making the blonde man jump at the sound. Chris opened his blue eyes to find Zachary looming over him in the tiny space, a tent in his cassock and hunger in his dark eyes. 

\- I know you’re here to tempt me out of the good path but I can’t resist when you make the most delicious sounds that I’ve ever heard. – The priest all but growled at Chris. – You didn’t actually thought that I would let it slide all your flirts and your toying with me, right? No, no, no you deserve to be punished like the little cocksucking slut that you are by doing just that. – He pushed his cassock up and it was with widening of his eyes that Chris realized that Zach wasn’t wearing anything underneath it. Zach’s cock was thick and long, much better than Chris had imagined. It was uncut and actually a few shades darker than Zach’s overall skin tone, it’s head covered by the foreskin, peaking just a little bit from the coat of skin. Chris was in love. – Stop touching yourself and come here. – Zach said in a commanding tone and Chris found himself involuntarily responding right away, dropping himself at Zach’s feet in a kneeling position. Zach’s skin was as pale as the rest of him, but his thighs were so white it looked like porcelain. Chris didn’t resist the kiss he placed at the junction of Zach’s thigh and crotch. The priest’s scent was manly and heady and Chris swore he was intoxicated. Zach was like Eros incarnated to him and he was very keen in worshiping the man as long as he let him. 

\- Stop teasing, Chris. You already teased me enough. – Zach almost growled and the tone of his voice made all the hairs in Chris body stand on end. 

Even Chris was done with the teasing so he promptly engulfed in his mouth the head of Zach’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. Zach groaned and placed his hands in the back of Chris’s head, effectively pushing him forwards and making the blonde choke on his cock since he wasn’t expecting it. Zach chuckled darkly at the sound. 

\- What? You can’t take a big cock? I’m very disappointed, Chris. I thought you were supposed to be an experienced slut. 

Chris cheeks burned in shame and anger at the same time at Zach’s words. He inhaled deeply through his nose and relaxed his throat so he could fit all of Zach’s cock without so much of a fuss. As he felt his nose caressing the curl’s of Zach’s pubic hair, Chris opened his eyes that had tears shining in its corners and looked at the priest with a look of defiance. Zach gave a sharkish smile and patted Chris hair lightly. 

\- That’s more like it. Good boy. 

Chris kind of hated the way he preened at the praise like a vain peacock but he didn’t have the time to time too much about it, since he felt Zach’s thrusts. 

\- I’m gonna fuck your mouth now, Chris. – He said matter-of-factly making Chris squirm and shiver. – It’s best if you stay still. Oh, and try not to choke or asphyxiate. 

That was Chris only warning before Zach started to fuck Chris mouth and throat so hard he was sure he wouldn’t have a voice the next day and his throat would be very sore. But the blonde man didn’t mind, he was finally having everything he wanted and his cock was so hard he was almost coming untouched. Chris wrapped a hand on his cock, stroking it firmly while Zach fucked his throat with his head throw back and biting hard at his bottom lip. Chris had never seen something as beautiful like that. Suddenly Zach leaned down and looked straight at the man kneeling in front of him and jerking himself. His eyes flashing even darker and he released his cock from Chris mouth with a sinful pop. Chris eyes were leaking tears and his mouth was shiny with spit and from the exertion. The blonde man gasped for air and coughed once or twice before he managed to look at Zach again. 

\- Take off your clothes, Chris. I need to fuck you. – He commanded. 

Chris obeyed without a single complaint.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One year after I last posted I am here to say that I'm sorry for the long wait but I finally finished this fanfic. Thank you for your patience. Please leave kudos and comments if you liked this journey.

Chris obeyed without a single complaint. He shed his shirt and pants rapidly, making Zach laugh at the haste. 

\- Someone is in a hurry. – He smirked but gasped as Chris turned around, fully naked and bend at the waist like the good boy he was. Zach raised his hand so he could grab at one of Christopher’s ass cheeks, opening it up so he could give a better look at the butt plug his boy was wearing. Not any butt plug either but a crystal princess pink butt plug. Christopher’s hole was so damn pink and wet around the plug, that it actually managed to look demure and innocent as Chris looked backwards with those kiss swollen and reddened lips, fluttering his blonde eyelashes with a flush that managed to travel the blonde’s whole body reaching his amazing and plump ass. – You came prepared. – He said as he lifted his eyes so he could stare at Chris face. 

\- Of course, I wanted you to fuck me since the first time I saw you. 

Zach tsked. 

\- What a naughty boy, having such sinful thoughts inside a church and with a priest no less. I think you deserve to be punished. – Zach said as he released Christophe’s ass and slid his crucifix from his neck, dragging it across the flesh of the blonde’s bottom, making him shiver. Without warning, Zach brought the heavy wood down against his ass smacking him swiftly making Chris moan loudly at the sting. Instantly the blonde’s ass became red but Zach didn’t stop hitting him, alternating between his cheeks so Chris whole ass would be marked. The priest didn’t stop until Chris was writhing and sobbing, leaking clear liquid from his cock that dripped on the floor of the confessionary booth. Only then Zach dropped his crucifix on the floor and grabbed the man’s ass again. 

\- Fuck. – He muttered, biting down on his bottom lip and he brushed his finger against the stretched ring of muscle on the edge of the plug. Zach started to tug on the plug as Christopher’s inner muscles contracted.

\- I always thought priests weren’t supposed to curse. – Chris commented breathlessly. 

\- Priests aren’t supposed to fuck dirty little cocksluts as well, but here we are. – Zach said as he pulled on Christopher’s butt plug, finally being able to release it slowly. 

\- Here we are indeed. - Chris moaned as he felt the plug sliding off of him, gasping as the larger part was pulled away with care. Soon his hole was free and already craving something bigger and fuller than the plug. 

Zach placed the plug on the bench in the confessionary booth and turned around so he could see Christopher’s hole fluttering, reddened and wet from the lube he used to open himself earlier in the day. Zach couldn’t contain himself when he swiped his tongue against the hole, making Chris whine surprised at the wet appendage. He wasn’t expecting that. 

Zach could taste mostly the lube but beneath there was something that was all Chris and he couldn’t get enough of it. It was better than the communion wafer during Sunday mass. Christopher’s taste felt like it was cleansing him from the inside out, he wanted to drown in it. Chris was whining was writhing, the tongue inside his ass being to much for him. He felt like he was going to explode, his cock was dripping profusely and his balls were hurting. 

\- Please, please! – He whined. Chris could feel Zach’s stubble rubbing and chafing against the sensitive skin of his ass. 

\- Please what? – The priest asked, his hot breath hitting Chris’s wet hole and making him tremble. 

\- Please fuck me! I can’t take it anymore, I feel like I’m going to burst. Please, Father. – He sobbed. 

Zach decided to indulge the man as he straightened himself and rubbed his hard cock against the wet supple flesh. Chris was loose and ready from the plug and the rimming so Zach’s cock breached his hole easily as he pressed his member inside of the other man. Chris’s insides were gripping him hard despite the preparation and Zach inhaled deep so he wouldn’t cum. He was soon sheathed deep inside of the blonde, his thighs brushing against Christopher’s in the most delicious way. 

\- Fuck. – Chris said in a strained voice. – You’re so big. I feel like you’re ripping me in half. 

Zach gave a dark chuckle as he thrust hard against Chris making him moan out loud. 

\- We’re just getting started, pretty boy. 

Zach didn’t give Chris any time to ponder on his words as he started to thrust inside of him, each time going harder and harder, until he was pounding Chris into the ground, making the man bite down on his own first so he wouldn’t scream and let the whole church hear what they were doing inside that confessionary booth. Zach was hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust, making little shockwaves dance across Chris’s whole body. Zach wasn’t being gentle and Chris didn’t want him to be. He went there to be pounded into oblivion and that was what he was getting like the little slut that he was, as Zach kept telling him in hushed whispers. 

Zach could feel his legs trembling which usually meant he was going to cum really hard and really fast, so he wrapped a firm hand on Chris’s neck and brought him up so his back was flush against Zach’s front which changed the angle of the thrusts and made it shallower. Zach’s hand wasn’t particularly constricted against Christophe’s neck but the power behind the move made Chris sob in pleasure and pain as he was pulled away from the brink of orgasm by the sudden move. The shallow thrusts were only teasing him as it brushed against his prostate in a torturous massage. 

\- Zach. – Chris moaned. – Please, make me come. I can’t take it anymore. 

Zach smirked against Christopher’s ear and licked his earlobe, biting it right after. 

\- You are such a slut for my cock that you can’t even wait to cum, can’t you? 

He slid the hand that was against Chris’s hip and grabbed his flushed cock stroking only twice before the man came, writhing against Zach’s body and coating his hand in warm cum. Zach kept thrusting inside of him, now chasing his own pleasure as he came inside the other man’s body groaning against the blonde’s neck. 

Both of them stood there for a moment panting and groaning as they came down from their respective highs. 

\- Fuck. – Chris only said, making Zach laugh. 

\- Exactly. – He kissed Christopher’s neck. – Ready for your next confession one week from now, Mr. Pine? – Zach asked with a devious tone of voice. 

Chris smirked and answered. 

\- Of course, Father.


End file.
